Sonic Racer
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=Len Janson |Premiera=23 października 1993 |Numer=6 |Poprzedni=Super Sonic (odcinek) Super Sonic |Następny=Hooked on Sonics }} Sonic Racer – szósty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Mimo że został wyemitowany jako szósty, początkowo wyprodukowano go jako siódmy odcinek. Fabuła Sonic, Sally i Bunnie zakradli się nocą do Robotropolis z zamiarem zniszczenia generatora mocy Doktora Robotnika. Sally przebadała jedną z rur, do której zaprowadził ją Sonic, po czym potwierdziła, że przepływała przez nią elektryczność. Bohaterowie dostali się do sektora, w którym znajdował się pilnie strzeżony generator. Sonic postanowił odwrócić uwagę Swat-botów. Na początku zajął się Swat-botem z latarką, po czym podbiegł do dwóch robotów przy bramie. Sprowokował je do pościgu i szybko zgubił w jednym z zaułków. Następnie wbiegł na dach, gdzie dwa Swat-boty operowały reflektorem. Sonic zmusił je do zniszczenia reflektora i uciekł. Później zwrócił na siebie uwagę całej grupy Swat-botów i wylał na nie wodę z pobliskiej rury, efektywnie unieszkodliwiając. Sally i Bunnie dostały się natomiast do środka pomieszczenia z generatorem. Sally dobrała się do komputera i przeciążyła go, doprowadzając do zwarcia. Sally i Bunnie uciekły na zewnątrz, gdzie zostały zabrane przez Sonica. Tymczasem Robotnik dokręcał jedną ze śrub Clucka, a Snively poinformował go o ataku Sonica. Sonic i jego przyjaciółki zdołali uciec poza Robotropolis, ale Sally nie była zadowolona. Obawiała się, że Robotnik posiadał zapasowy generator. Jej złe przeczucia potwierdziły się, kiedy Robotropolis odzyskało swoje zasilanie. Sonic pocieszył ją i obiecał, że następnym razem im się uda. W bazie Robotnika, Snively zaproponował nowy plan. Sugerował, aby zagrać na ego Sonica i zorganizować wyścig. Robotnikowi spodobał się ten pomysł, ponieważ wiedział, że Sonic nie będzie się mógł oprzeć. Nazajutrz Sonic i Sally otrzymali w Knothole zaproszenia na wyścig. Tails był równie podekscytowany co Sonic, ale Sally wiedziała, że była to jedna z pułapek Robotnika. Mimo że Sonic bardzo chciał wziąć udział w wyścigu, Sally bała się, że coś mu się stanie. Mimo tego jeż postanowił odpowiedzieć na wezwanie i pobiegł do Robotropolis. Wieczorem Robotnik i Snively przeprowadzili testy nowego robota, który był w stanie biec z ogromną prędkością. Z kolei w Knothole, Bunnie czytała Tailsowi bajkę na dobranoc, a Sally była zmartwiona, ponieważ Sonic miał jutro wziąć udział w wyścigu. Tails był pewien, że Sonic wygra, a Bunnie dodatkowo pocieszała przyjaciółkę. W dzień wyścigu, w Robotropolis Swat-boty zebrały się na jednej z ulic. Sally, Bunnie i Antoine zakradli się do miasta i byli zdziwieni brakiem robotów. Po chwili Sally kazała się wszystkim ukryć, ponieważ przez ulicę przelatywał patrolujący Surveillance Orb z latarką. Po tym jak robot przeleciał, Antoine nadal był roztrzęsiony, ale Bunnie powiedziała mu, że może wyjść ze swojej kryjówki. Wkrótce Sonic, w czerwonym kapturze, przybiegł na wyścig, wraz z różnokolorowymi Hover Unit. Jeż nie był zachwycony ze swoich przeciwników, ale nieco zaskoczyło go przybycie robota-geparda. Sonic nadal uważał, że nie będzie miał z nim problemów. Na wyścigu pojawił się także sam Doktor Robotnik, a Sonic próbował się zasłonić. Doktor jednak rozpoznał swojego przeciwnika i życzył swojej najlepszej maszynie zwycięstwa. Z kolei Sally, Bunnie i Antoine szukali zapasowego generatora Robotropolis. Uczestnicy wyścigu ustawili się na mecie i Snively wytłumaczył, że jedyną zasadą jest trzymanie się trasy. Zaczął następnie odliczać na swoim pilocie czas do startu. Niedługo potem Sonic i robot-gepard pobiegli z wielką prędkością i znaleźli się na czele. Gepard jednak szybko wyprzedził jeża i ten próbował go dogonić. Snively z kolei wysłał kilka latających kamer. W trakcie wyścigu Snively uruchomił pierwszą pułapkę, która została zastawiona na Sonica. Były to dwie wiązki laserowe. Sonic jednak zdołał się przed nimi zatrzymać i przeskoczył nad nimi, a następnie pobiegł dalej. Robotnik wściekł się, a wystraszony Snively obiecał, że następna pułapka nie zawiedzie. Sally, Bunnie i Antoine znaleźli w tym czasie wejście do pomieszczenia z zapasowym generatorem, ale było ono pilnie strzeżone. Sally wyciągnęła następnie Nicole, która wyświetliła jej mapę miasta. Nicole ukazała następnie wnętrze pomieszczenia z generatorem. Sally zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób uda im się dostać do środka niezauważonymi. Wyścig nadal trwał, a drogę zablokowały Sonicowi dwa Hover Unit. Jeż zdołał jednak przebiec nad nimi. Na drodze stał mur, ale Sonic przebiegł po nim bez problemu na drugą stronę. Czerwony Hover Unit rozbił się natomiast o konstrukcję. Robot-gepard był nadal na prowadzeniu, a Sonicowi zablokowały drogę dwa kolejne Hover Unit. Jeż zdołał przebiec obok nich i wtedy pojazdy zaczęły w niego strzelać. Jeżowi udało się jednak zostawić je daleko w tyle. Tymczasem Sally i Bunnie zastanawiały się nad drogą do generatora. Postanowiły znaleźć sposób na to, by wejść do generatora przez dach. Przeszkadzało im jednak głośne myślenie Antoine, od którego nie mogły się skupić. Sally wpadła w końcu na pomysł i zabrała ze sobą swoja drużynę. Wyścig przeniósł się na toksyczne bagna. Kiedy Sonic przebiegał obok jednej z sadzawek, pochwyciło go wychodzące z niej mechaniczne ramię. Zaczęło następnie wciągać jeża do toksycznej sadzawki, ku uciesze Robotnika. Jeż zdołał jednak postawić stopy na lądzie i rozpędzić się, a następnie wyrwać z uścisku. Mechaniczne ramię zanurzyło się z powrotem w sadzawce, a Sonic obraził przez szpiegującą go latającą kamerę Robotnika. Doktor wściekł się, ale Snively obiecał mu, że na sam koniec zachował najbardziej niebezpieczną z pułapek. Sally i Bunnie natomiast przedostali się przez wąski most na dach budynku z generatorem. Antoine początkowo bał się, ale w końcu został zmuszony do przejścia. Bunnie zerwała następnie osłonę jednego z okien i otworzyła drogę do generatora zapasowego. Sally wskoczyła do środka i gdy miała pewność, że jest czysto, zawołała Bunnie i Antoine. Tymczasem Sonic dogonił robota-geparda, ale wtedy Snively uruchomił swoją pułapkę. Robot-gepard wyciągnął z grzbietu mechaniczne ramię, do którego przykleił się Sonic. Robotnik nie był pod wrażeniem, ale Snively sprawił, że gepard podrzucił Sonica i uderzył go swoim ramieniem. Jeż znalazł się wysoko w powietrzu i zaczął spadać, co podobało się Robotnikowi. Zdołał jednak złapać się wystającego ze ściany jednego z budynków drążka i bezpiecznie wylądować. Robotnik ponownie się wściekł. Sonic namierzył następnie swojego przeciwnika i wyciągnął pierścień, aby go dogonić. Udało mu się to. Sally, Bunnie i Antoine mieli jednak problem z sabotażem zapasowego generatora, która była możliwa tylko przez zniszczenie kół zębatych na końcu taśmy produkcyjnej. Antoine podjął się tego zadania, ale po drodze potknął się, wylądował na taśmie produkcyjnej i pociągnął za dźwignię. Zaczął być transportowany do kół zębatych, które groziły mu zmiażdżeniem. Bunnie zaczęła rwać taśmę, aby przyciągnąć go do siebie, a Sally wystrzeliła flarę, która miała zawołać Sonica na pomoc. Dołączyła później do Bunnie w przytrzymywaniu taśmy. Sonic zauważył flarę i przez chwilę chciał dokończyć wyścig, ale ostatecznie zmienił kierunek i pobiegł do zapasowego generatora. Jeż znikł i Robotnik chciał wiedzieć, gdzie jest. Przerażony Snively zaczął to sprawdzać. Sonic wbiegł do pokoju z zapasowym generatorem i zatknął swój pierścień o koła zębate, co zablokowało cały mechanizm. Pomógł następnie Antoine'owi wstać. Pierścień zaczął stapiać cały mechanizm i bohaterowie musieli uciekać. Snively nie mógł nadal ich znaleźć, a Robotnik stracił cierpliwość. Kiedy się do tego przyznał, Robotnik chwycił go za kołnierz. Jego uwagę odwróciło jednak zwarcie głównego generatora. Wkrótce Robotropolis zostało odcięte od energii. Rozjuszony Robotnik zapalił swoje czerwone oczy, które wlepił w Snively'ego. Z kolei Sonic, Bunnie, Antoine i Sally powrócili do Knothole, gdzie razem z Rotorem i innymi mieszkańcami świętowali zniszczenie generatora mocy w Robotropolis, które przybliżyło ich do wyzwolenia Mobiusa. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Doktor Robotnik *Cluck *Snively *Swat-bot